Rainy rain days
rainy rain days is a 2018 duet by Ouka Kira & Futaba Kiduku. Overview The duet from Ouka Kira's entry in VAZZROCK's bi-color series, -pearl-. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * *Both Kanji = 探したんだよ 土砂降りの雨の中ずっと 君の声が震えてたその涙を ひび割れた心がまた カラカラと鳴りだして 明けない夜に閉ざされた 君のその 孤独も今 抱きしめて 消えないように 君の涙に､僕の手が そっと触れてゆくんだ 痛みも傷も包み込むように 悲しい歌がまた ah 聞こえないように どこへ行くの？ さめざめと降りしきる雨じゃ 悲しみさえ流せなどしないのに ひび割れた心にただ 注ぐその強がりが 零れ落ちてくその､傷を 塞ぐことさえできない こんなにも側にいるのに 君の心の奥底に そっと触れてもいいかい？ 涙の海に溺れないように 手をとりあったまま ah 深く深くへ 呼吸の音が聞こえる 心臓の音がする 君は僕と今ここにいる 君のその孤独も今抱きしめて 朝が来るまで 君の手に僕は今 そっとキスをするんだ 確かめるように､なくさないように 明けない夜がどうか終わるように 君の涙に､僕の手が そっと触れてゆくんだ 君は一人じゃない 僕はここにいるよ この雨が ah 止まないとしても Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Sagashitandayo Doshaburi no machi no naka zutoo Kimi no koe ga furueteta sono wake wo Hibiwareta kokoro ga mata Karakara to naridashite Akenai yoru ni tozasareta Kimi no sono kodooku mo ima Dakishimete kienai you ni Kimi no namida ni boku no te ga sotto furete yukunda Itami mo kizu mo tsutsumi komu you ni Kanashii uta ga mata ah kikoenai you ni Doko he iku no? Samezame to furishikiru ame jya Kanashimi sae nagase nado shinai no ni Hibiwareta kokoro ni tada Sasogu sono tsuyogari ga Koboreochiteku sono kizu wo Fusagu koto sae dekinai Konna ni mo soba ni iru no ni Kimi no kokoro no okusoko ni Sotto furete mo ii kai? Namida no umi ni oborenai you ni Te wo tori yatta mama ah fukaku fukaku he Kokyuu no oto ga kikoeru Shinzou no oto ga suru Kimi wa boku to ima koko ni iru Kimi no sono kodoku mo ima dakishimete Asa ga kuru made Kimi no te ni boku wa ima Sotto kisu wo surunda Tashikameru you ni nakusanai you ni Akenai yoru ga douka owaru you ni Kimi no namida ni, boku no te ga Sotto fureteyukunda Kimi wa hitori jyanai Boku wa koko ni iru yo Kono ame ga ah yamanai toshite mo Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= I’ve been searching for it all this while under the pouring rain. It’s all because your voice was trembling so much. This broken heart is once again cracking and beginning to cry. The night seems like it won’t end but… That loneliness of yours, I will embrace it so that you won’t disappear. I will wipe your tears away with my own hands. I will embrace both your pain and your wounds so that you won’t hear that sad song anymore. Where are you going? Walking alone in the pouring rain won’t take away that loneliness. This broken heart of yours simply wants to accept that courage hiding inside. Even if I can’t close those opening wounds of yours, if I stay by your side on a day like this, I will remain in your heart. Can I hold you? So that you won’t drown in your own tears. Take my hand and I will take you far, far away. I can hear the sound of your breathing, the sound of your heart. You and I are both right here. I will embrace that loneliness of yours right now. Yes, until morning arrives. I will kiss this hand of yours that you have let me hold. As if to confirm that I won’t ever lose it. I wish that this unending night will end soon. I will wipe your tears away with my own hands. You are not alone. I am right here with you. Even if this rain won’t stop. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Ouka Kira songs Category:Futaba Kiduku songs